Communications infrastructures have limited bandwidth resources. As more people are consuming media over the Internet, these resources are in increasing demand. Accordingly, it is often desirable for communications providers to find ways to satisfy their subscribers' demands for media within the confines of limited bandwidth resources. In some cases, it is further desirable to maintain this subscriber satisfaction even as levels of congestion on the network change, which can manifest as changing amounts of available bandwidth resources.